kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MechaUltimaZero
See also: User talk:MechaUltimaZero/Archive 1, User talk:MechaUltimaZero/Archive 2 Help should be self-explanatory. Critical Mass is for notifying me of anything important. Hall of Empty Melodies is for idle chit-chat. Whenever starting a new section, please put it under one of these three master sections, so I know ahead of time what it's about. Help Critical Mass Image As I've said before, just go with the flow. I feel confident that whatever you can create will be fine. Hell, rip off Ape Escape if you want to (on second thought, don't, but it was an idea)... Also, please put your messages under "Help", "Critical Mass", or "Hall of Empty Melodies". I'm getting stricter about that. I like things to be more organized on my talk page now. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll take a look when you've got them ready. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm at school right now, and they prevent me from seeing pictures, so I've no clue what it looks like. And because my home computer has a virus, I can't get on the net to see it over there either. Anyway, I trust that it's good (because I'm in a fairly good mood right now), and I'm sure I will be able to see it eventually. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, it looks great. Maggosh 11:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Site Notice Mods Translations Hall of Empty Melodies Thanks! ... It? I don't remember about "it". King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) But other than that, you're welcome. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you kidding me? If you ever dare try to shit on me, I'm going to make you suffer more than you can imagine. I'm not familiar with Jack Black as a musician, but I abso-fucking-lutely hate him as an actor. And I don't care how good you think his music is, it's nothing when compared with James Hetfield, or even Axl Rose. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) And no, I'm not kidding you, and remember to subsection your messages under either Help, Critical Mass, or Hall of Empty Melodies. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) New info All right then, I'll look into it. Might play an interesting part in the Nightverse, eh? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yep. That's the kind of logic used by a true Fanfic author. If you've got it and it's good, then for Lightning's sake, get it down! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Night + Universe + Kingdom Hearts = ? Actually no, the Nightverse and Kingdom Hearts Legacy are separate, different realities. Some characters, like Nexko, Xashowd, and Kexon, can travel between the realms, but all in all, they are wholly different. And actually, it's supposed to be more reminiscent of Watchmen. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Never thought of it, and quite frankly don't feel like being bothered with it. (I don't feel too excellent right now...) As for auditions.... maybe, maybe not. I might discuss it with NX and ShadowXemnas later, if I remember and decide that I feel like it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Never really been one for blogging (Facebook is about as far as I go on that front, and I'm not on it that frequently), but I suppose I might investigate. As for the Anti-Hearts, I've been busy with school crap of my own, but if I do check out and comment upon your blog, I'll make abso-freaking-lutely sure to ixnay the profanity (I have teachers watching me here too. Blasted Trojan Horses...) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Let me clarify. My programming teacher has set up the computer lab so that from his terminal, he can see everyone else's screens on his, lock us out, and take control over the mouse, etc. This means that I have be very cautious about doing anything on the net. It's something I have no control over here. BTW, my laptop at home supposedly has 35 different types of malware on it because my Dad was always relying on the slow dial-up to stop us from getting viruses from the net (meaning he didn't use any type of antivirus software). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC)